1. Field to which invention relates
The invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. The prior art
Such an electronic timepiece is described generally in the German Patent Specification (Auslegeschrift) 1,548,081 and the German Patent Specification (Offenlegungschrift) 1,937,868.